


Туманные грёзы

by IeRey



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк (Ринальдо)/Найда (тиига), Фракир; таймлайн: после "Кстати, о шнурке" и до "Зеркальный Коридор"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туманные грёзы

Ждать всегда так утомительно. Хотя это не самые верные слова в отношении Амбера и развесёленькой толпы родственничков. Не успел приехать, а уже по уши вляпался в местные события. Только вещи принесли в комнату, как рядом пронзительно заголосили: "Помогите! Помогите!"  
Вопила тётка Флора, в спальне которой ошивался подозрительный тип, опять же, подозрительно смахивающий на мага. Развелось их что-то в последнее время... Куда ни плюнь, обязательно угодишь в мага! И этому кадру запал в душу мой меч. Задав несколко глупых вопросов, тип уковылял куда-то в поисках зеркала, оставив меня и Флору доблестно сражаться с гизелью, выползшей из зеркала местного. С помощью Фракир, неожиданно оказавшейся в апартаментах тётки, удалось разобраться с парочкой секретов моего меча и покончить с гизелью.  
― Кстати, а как зовут того типа?  
― Он не счёл нужным нам представиться, ― ответила удавка.  
Мы вместе поискали психа с зеркалами, но, видимо, как раз через найденное зеркало он и свалил в прекрасное далёко.  
― Чёрт...  
― Да уж... А ты как сюда попал?  
― Напросился к королеве, а что? Она сказала, скоро тут будет Корвин, так что я его и жду.  
― Можно с тобой? Вдруг ты или Корвин увидите Мерлина, я к нему хочу.  
― Легко. Не уверен, что встречу его, но такие проблемы проще решать по ходу дела.  
― Верно-верно.  
― Чёрт, что ж тут такое назревает?  
― Нечто кошмарное в лучших вагнеровских традициях ― с океаном безвинно пролитой крови, молниями в темечко нечестивцам и всеобщим итогово-показательным апокалипсисом.  
― Время идёт, а ничего не меняется, ― подытожил я.  
― Самой уже тошно, ― загрустила Фракир.  
Направили мы стопы ко мне в комнату. Точнее, стопы были только мои, а удавка предпочла обвиться вокруг моего запястья ― удобно, кстати. Царственный жест рукой ― и невидимое магическое оружие летит во врага, не подозревающего о грядущих крупных неприятностях. На месте Мерля я бы таким инвентарём не разбрасывался, никогда ж не знаешь, когда эдакий козырь в рукаве ― в буквальном смысле слова ― пригодится.  
После плотного обеда, точнее, ужина, немного повозился ещё с удавкой и Вервиндлем. Фракир утверждала, что меч способен поглотить такое количество энергии, что это может раздраконить ко всем чертям целый мир.  
Странно.  
Допустим, я мог поверить в то, что Вервиндль прежде был спикардом, но тогда почему отец не воспользовался этим его свойством? Зарядил бы меч под завязку и ходил бы себе королём, грозно помахивая "красной кнопкой" от "ядерного чемоданчика" то в сторону Логруса, то в сторону Модуса [1]. Не жизнь, а сплошная малина.  
Подумал ещё немного и устыдился. Бесплатный сыр дают только мышкам ― кандидаткам в трупы. Крыскам иногда. Или зверью крупнее ― прикрыть капкан, чтоб сразу в глаза не бросался.  
Подумал опять ― ничего умного не надумал, решил, что утро вечера мудренее, и пошёл в ванную. Ванная оказалась целой купальней, хотя чему тут удивляться, я ж занял самые роскошные из гостевых покоев. Ну а что? Король я, в конце концов, или кто? Не просто какой-то там Люк, а аж Ринальдо да ещё с римской циферкой один после имени.  
Тот ещё повод для гордости, конечно...  
На трон мечтала сесть матушка ― с помощью сына, а в итоге на крупногабаритное кресло времён царя Гороха взгромоздился тот самый сынок. Ощущение стрёмное какое-то, если честно. Мне что тот трон, что корона...  
Поугрызавшись пару минут, я решил, что выполнил сыновний долг с честью, предался расслабленности и иным мыслям, устроившись с удобством в тёплой воде, а затем уж решил отойти ко сну. Вряд ли Корвин явится в разгар ночи, скорее уж, в самый полдень.  
И я спокойно себе уснул на широченной кровати, где легко можно было бы разместить ещё семь штук меня. Хотя перед сном успел начать думать на тему промокаемости или непромокаемости всяких магических шнурков. Один такой как раз позабыл снять перед тем, как влезть в воду. Всё-таки чихающая удавка ― зрелище не для слабонервных. С другой стороны, дядюшка Корвин слыл крепким орешком, небось, видал вещи и страньше, чем удавка с простудой.  
На этом месте я и отрубился благополучно.

***

Когда человек засыпает, он засыпает мощно. В смысле, надёжно ― долгим сном, спокойным и безмятежным, крепким и без всякой мутотени. Во всяком случае, я обычно так и спал всегда, но, как видно, на новом месте сон крепок не бывает...  
И нет, случай с Брандашмыгом и прочими Огненными Ангелами точно не из этой оперы. На сей раз всё вышло иначе.  
Началось со звуков: шёпот, шорохи, шелест, тихий зов ветра, а затем передо мной открылся бесконечный коридор, стены которого сверкали зеркалами в самых разнообразных и причудливых рамах. Я слышал пару баек про какой-то Зеркальный коридор, появлявшийся в любом месте, где ему хотелось появиться. Ещё говорили, что он давал то ли какие-то подсказки, то ли загадывал загадки, то ли разгадывал...  
Неважно. Меня просто терзало смутное подозрение, что именно в тот самый коридор я и угодил. С другой стороны, происходящее осознавал чётко и понимал, что это просто сон. Лишь сон.  
Несколько шагов вперёд, заглянуть в пару зеркал... Собственного отражения так и не увидел ни в одном из них, только какой-то тягучий и густой туман.  
Бред, ну и ладно.  
Стоять на месте и чувствовать себя придурком ― занятие не в моём вкусе, поэтому пошёл себе дальше, периодически посматривая по сторонам, однако пейзаж в зеркалах по-прежнему не менялся. Как видно, Зеркальный коридор имел непосредственное отношение к гидрометцентру, потому-то его предсказания и имели чудный туманный оттенок, попахивающий безумием.  
― Люк...  
Едва не подскочил позорно на месте ― больно уж неожиданно это прозвучало. Более того, голос знакомый, такой знакомый, что дыхание перехватило, а мне это, в общем-то, совершенно не свойственно.  
― Я скучала, ― негромко добавил всё тот же голос.  
Наконец мне удалось справиться с собой, и я медленно повернулся, чтобы увидеть в большом зеркале, заключённом в строгую тёмную раму, отражение девушки в жёлто-красном платье. На изумительные плечи спадали чёрные шелковистые волосы, а на сочных губах играла робкая улыбка.  
Поперхнулся словами, потому что позабыл, как стоило бы обращаться к ней. Или к нему? Тиига, бестелесный демон, мой преданный страж...  
Чёрт, о чём я думаю? Она не мой страж, а Мерлина. Дара изловила демона и приказала ему охранять своего сына, и затем тиига оказалась в щекотливой ситуации, обнаружив в нужной Тени целых два подходящих под описание объекта вместо одного. Но... Чёрт! Для меня стало уже привычкой думать, что это именно мой страж. Гейл, тиига, Найда... Как же тебя лучше называть? Она ведь избавилась от чар Дары, но осталась в теле Найды. И сестра Найды теперь стала королевой Кашфы, а значит...  
― Ничего не скажешь?  
― Это просто сон.  
― Сон, ― мягко подтвердила Найда. Нет, демон. Хотя... Найда. Или демон?..  
Я молча смотрел на неё и думал о том, о чём думать не следовало. Сейчас, прямо сейчас, мне больше всего хотелось нарисовать её карту, запечатлеть её именно такой: немного печальной и одновременно счастливой, в жёлтых и алых цветах, со смело приоткрытыми округлыми плечами, с робкой улыбкой на лице и с таинственным блеском в тёмных глазах. Мне хотелось сохранить то чувство, что она во мне пробудила, ― умиротворение. Забавно, ведь обычно меня переполняла энергия, которую я даже не знал, куда девать и на что направить, а вот в этот самый момент, во сне, возникло столь непривычное желание остановиться, просто остановиться на месте и созерцать.  
Созерцать её.  
― Скоро тебе доведется многому удивиться. Всё изменилось за последние дни.  
― Что? ― Вопрос отнюдь не блистал остроумием, но мне следовало признать, что я потерял нить беседы. Если эта нить вообще существовала. Хотя какая разница, ведь это просто сон.  
― Многое изменилось, Люк.  
Наверное, только она произносила моё имя так, словно это её любимая магическая формула.  
― Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
― Э... Ну да.  
― И если тебе будет казаться, что всё перед тобой истинно, надёжнее проверить, так ли это.  
― Гм? ― Никогда не чувствовал себя таким идиотом, как вот прямо сейчас. Найда говорила умные вещи, но я никак не мог понять, к чему они и как ими пользоваться.  
― Двойники, помнишь? Модус и Логрус не закончили свои игры, и у них в запасе хватит фигур на несколько партий, ― пояснила она и протянула руку. Её пальцы встретили зеркальную преграду, потом она прижала ладонь к разделявшей нас поверхности и тихонько вздохнула. ― Так близко. Так далеко. Прости, я не могу сказать больше. В этом месте работают иные законы, и нарушить их нельзя.  
Я был не в силах отвести взгляд от её ладони, медленно поднял руку ― и тут же на запястье запульсировала Фракир. Проигнорировав предупреждение удавки об опасности, прикоснулся к зеркалу, провёл по прохладной глади и тронул кончики её пальцев собственными. Преграда не исчезла, но мне примерещилось, что зеркало стало тёплым.  
― Законы созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать, ― пробормотал первую пришедшую в голову бессмыслицу. Слова, просто слова без значений, лишь бы говорить что-то, лишь бы удержать её здесь ещё немного. Это же просто сон, в конце концов! Кого здесь бояться или стесняться? Себя самого? Как вариант... Впрочем, я точно знаю, что никогда не поведу себя с Найдой так, как сейчас. Во сне ― можно, а вот наяву...  
Не знаю, кто она. Точнее, знаю, но не имею представления, как следует её воспринимать. Гейл, бывшая возлюбленная? Найда, необычная девушка, притягивающая к себе и поныне? Тиига, демон, туманная субстанция без тела и пола?  
Чёрт, ну я и вляпался!  
Или это уже семейное? Да хоть отца вспомнить! Где он мать откопал? Джасра отнюдь не блещет обычностью: магия, клыки там, шуточки в адрес Шару, даже Мерля покусать успела, а ведь благовоспитанная бывшая фрейлина Дары. Окутанка, черти б её побрали! Отец в своём репертуаре, если верить байкам остальных членов нашей большой семейки. Но окутанка, вообще-то, материальна и уж точно женщина, а тиига?  
Папа, я тебя переплюнул... Да уж.  
А ведь и впрямь переплюнул: встречался с демоном, хуже того ― жил с этим демоном и искренне считал, что жил с обычной девушкой.  
― Кто ты сейчас? ― даже не сразу осознал, что прошептал это.  
― Найда. Гейл. Всё равно. Ты же знаешь. Надеюсь, что не только знаешь, но и помнишь... ― Она прикрыла глаза.  
Я провёл пальцами по зеркальной поверхности, словно тронул её плечо, тёмную прядь, прикоснулся к щеке, украшенной слабым румянцем. Фракир стиснула левое запястье, ну и пускай! Что может случиться со мной в моём же сне?  
Да, чёрт возьми, помню про Брандашмыга, Бармаглота и прочее! Но сейчас я просто сплю. Просто сплю и вижу сон. И мне снится демон. Последовать, что ли, примеру тётушки Флоры и заорать "Помогите! Помогите!" ― сработает? На помощь тётушке прибежал я, а кто, любопытно, примчится спасать меня?  
Наверное, прибежал бы Мерлин, но он сейчас во Владениях Хаоса. У меня голос, конечно, отличный, но всё-таки не настолько, а экспериментировать со старшими арканами во сне не хотелось, только если с гарниром в виде ЛСД.  
За спиной сухо кашлянули, и я обернулся, чтобы увидеть в зеркале на противоположной стене улыбку Кота. Час от часу...  
― Не тяни меня за хвост, времени маловато, ― выдал рот, а затем вокруг него неторопливо проступил из ничего остальной Кот.  
― В смысле?  
― В смысле, что нехорошо заставлять даму ждать, даже если ты не уверен, дама ли перед тобой. ― Кот вновь пропал, потом исчезнул и улыбку, чтобы вновь её проявить буквально через секунду. ― А можешь просто перерезать себе вены.  
― Странный выбор, должен отметить.  
― Ничуть. Одно стоит другого, просто ты не видишь всю картину. ― Кот пару раз исчез и пару раз появился опять, подумал и в очередной раз оставил только улыбку, зато на всё зеркало. Страшненькая получилась абстракция.  
― И что это за картина?  
― Полон дум? Правильно, думай. Полезно иногда ― работает лучше горьких пилюль, хотя тебе помогают исключительно пилюли. И чем они противнее на вкус, тем лучше у тебя варит котелок. С другой стороны, у тебя отличный баритон. Помнишь то славное времечко, когда мы неплохо повеселились? Сразу столько гостей! И Бранда...  
― Я про картину спросил, ― напомнил я этому умнику о сути разговора.  
Кот озадаченно появился в зеркале весь, затем поспешно исчез вместе с улыбкой, спохватился и улыбку вернул на место.  
― А ты подумай. Пойду я лучше, а то тут обстановка не располагающая к распитию... к рас... к... Нерасполагающая, в общем. Ну и да, нехорошо заставлять даму ждать! И знаешь, на твоём месте, я бы не таскал с собой повсюду Вервиндль. Пока!  
И улыбка пропала, а в зеркале вновь заклубился густой туман.  
Ошарашенно мотнул головой, чтобы немного прояснить и упорядочить мысли. Итак, во-первых, мне рекомендовали не верить собственным глазам, а лучше проверять на ощупь; во-вторых, картина в целом виде мне только снится ― в переносном смысле, разумеется, из разряда "мечтать не вредно"; в-третьих, окружающие полагали, что тиига всё же дама, что не могло не радовать, однако уверенности в том, что она дама, у них тоже нет, а это несколько печалит; в-четвёртых, мне советовали держаться подальше от меча отца; в-пятых, мне ясно дали понять, что такой идиот, как я, способен учиться лишь на собственных ошибках.  
Очаровательно.  
― Люк?  
Я вздрогнул невольно и медленно повернулся к ней. Найда провела ладонью по прозрачной преграде и слабо улыбнулась.  
― Помнишь? Будь осторожен. Будь очень осторожен.  
― Конечно, ― пообещал с лёгким сердцем, ведь это, в конце концов, только мой сон.  
Её рука прошла сквозь преграду, знакомо тронула рыжие волосы и откинула их с моего лба, потом она едва ощутимо провела пальцами по моему лицу. Её губы дрогнули, но слов я не расслышал.  
― Найда?  
Она вновь что-то сказала, стремительно отдаляясь от меня.  
― Найда!  
Чёрт, это же мой сон! Пусть тиига вернётся!  
Теперь туман был повсюду, в нём растворились и Найда, и зеркала, и стены, и даже звуки. И сон потерял всякий смысл, превратившись в нечто обыденное и заурядное.  
Сожаление ― всё, что мне осталось. И почему-то меня беспокоила одна ― на первый взгляд ― сущая мелочь: я не успел нарисовать аркан [2] Найды. И всё никак не мог вспомнить, почему же для меня это стало вдруг так важно...  
И почти об этом позабыл, когда в полдень увидел темноволосого мужчину, собравшегося зайти в апартаменты Корвина. Впрочем, я узнал бы его в любом ином месте и без столь явной подсказки.  
Всё последующее превратилось в пёстрый клубок событий, сложившихся затем в пресловутую "полную картину".  
Чёрт, а ведь я так надеялся, что полажу с дядюшкой Корвином...

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Модус. Собственно, суть Образа и Логруса. Оба они ― это Узоры, Прототипы. Но Логрус ― это Узор, образец или прототип, если угодно, который постоянно меняется, не имеет формы и рассеивает силу. Образ (Огненный Путь, Путь, Лабиринт) ― это узор-константа, который НЕ меняется, он постоянен и концентрирует силу. При этом оба ― ещё и живые существа. И если Логрус тут смотрится естественно как название, понятие и как имя, то с Образом сложнее ― проблема многих имеющихся переводов. Ни одно из уже употреблявшихся русских названий, на мой взгляд, не подходит. В общем, есть греческий наиболее точный вариант слова, употреблявшегося в оригинале, ― Парадигма. Хотя есть и такой вариант ― Модус, который вполне подходит по смыслу и виду. Для пущего спокойствия ― "модус" переводится как "образ", "образец", "правило", "стандарт". Собственно, не совсем прототип, но расхождение минимально, а суть схвачена верно. Если равняться на Юа, то это просто перевод его Образа на латынь, дабы получить приличное имя, но всё же Модус ближе к истине по своему определению, чем просто Образ.  
> [2] Аркан. В оригинале те самые "карты"/"козыри" являются старшими арканами колоды Таро.


End file.
